


Sakura Haruno: Places to excel (meta)

by Calesvol



Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [7]
Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, Gen, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 12:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calesvol/pseuds/Calesvol
Summary: While power-up AU's like Slug Sage and Mokuton are popular choices for Sakura, there's also people who don't like them and would prefer that she expand on what she already knows. However, outside of her intelligence, chakra control, medical ninjutsu, and chakra-enhanced strength, it's not entirely apparent what else she knows. Through this meta, I explore what other abilities she has in canon materials that isn't extremely apparent in canon.
Series: Naruto Meta & Analysis [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182209
Kudos: 4





	Sakura Haruno: Places to excel (meta)

As I originally began in [part 1](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/638580909588824064/why-your-op-sakura-aus-are-valid-imo) & [part 2](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/644748638772510720/why-your-op-sakura-aus-are-valid-cont) of these two meta as to why Sakura deserves power-up AU’s, such as Mokuton and Slug Sage, another trend I’ve noticed is the fact that some people don’t like power-up AU’s and wish that Sakura would only develop what she has. However, outside of knowing chakra-enhanced strength and medical ninjutsu and excelling in both, it’s not entirely known what other attributes she possesses. While intelligence and chakra-control are givens, the rest are unknown. [This meta in particular expands on Sakura’s CES, medical ninjutsu, intelligence, and chakra control and her other more well-known achievements and abilities](https://midgetmeredith.tumblr.com/post/172316553211/the-sakura-is-useless-counter-argument). Below are canon things she knows that aren’t extremely well-known and could be expanded on in fanon.

## A place to excel: Sakura, the genjutsu-type

Originally, Sakura was slated as a genjutsu-type. As we’ve seen in people like Kurenai, Tayuya, and Itachi, genjutsu is an incredible area of prowess to have. 

One notable thing is the fact that, while she isn’t shown utilizing genjutsu, she’s both able to break herself and others from it to the point that she’s almost immune. 

> First Databook, Sakura's entry. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/150326079559/sakuras-first-databook-entry-for-anon-hope-the))

> Chs. 114 & 117, where Sakura breaks the Temple of Nirvana Technique on herself and Naruto, an A-rank genjutsu.

> Ch. 659, when Sakura and Chiyo break Naruto from Itachi's genjutsu.

> Ch. 246, where Kakashi classes Sakura as a genjutsu-type, originally.

> The Last: Naruto the Movie novelization when Sakura breaks out of the Genjutsu Ball Trap set by the Gatekeeper. ([Source](https://www.quora.com/Do-you-think-Sakuras-Genjutsu-resistance-is-higher-than-Narutos-I-mean-she-was-the-only-person-who-didnt-fall-prey-to-Toneris-genjutsu-in-the-Last))

Now, while Sakura is only shown escaping genjutsu or helping others break it, it nonetheless shows that Sakura's talent with genjutsu is an area that could be explored and expanded beyond just being immune and nullifying genjutsu in herself and others. Hell, she also knows the infamous [Demonic Illusion: Tree-binding Death](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Demonic_Illusion:_Tree_Binding_Death) and [Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Dance_of_the_Snowy_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679), which is her own, in those games, too.

## A place to excel: Inner Sakura 

## 

> Ch. 73, after Sakura broke Ino's Mind Transfer Technique.

One of the stranger phenomena during the Chuunin Exams was when Sakura was able to break out of Ino's mind control, something that hasn't been done before or since, all because of something known as Inner Sakura.

> First databook, blurb on Inner Sakura. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/150326079559/sakuras-first-databook-entry-for-anon-hope-the))

In fact, in the Naruto games, [Inner Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Inner_Sakura) is commonly utilized in genjutsu, as well as taijutsu and breaking mental blocks, which could fuel this. The following are its jutsu:

  * [Anger of the Sky and the Cherry Blossom and the Earth](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Anger_of_the_Sky_and_the_Cherry_Blossom_and_the_Earth#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Almighty Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Almighty_Sakura)
  * [Cha Barrage](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Cha_Barrage)
  * [Clone Combo](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Clone_Combo)
  * [Fairy Tale Destruction](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Tale_Destruction#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Fairy Tale Get](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Fairy_Tale_Get)
  * [Heaven's Blessing](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Heaven%27s_Blessing#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Outcry of Earth](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Outcry_of_Earth#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Super Inner Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Super_Inner_Sakura)
  * [The Great Sakura](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/The_Great_Sakura)
  * [Twinkling Maiden's Heart](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Twinkling_Maiden%27s_Heart)



## A place to excel: Sakura, the budding sensor?

As I state in [this meta](Hern%C3%A1n), Sakura seems to potentially be developing sensory abilities.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 168. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/mode/2up))

While it's not confirmed, in this scene in Sakura Hiden, Sakura seems to display the ability to sense chakra (whether someone is trapped by genjutsu or not), as well as a limited degree of precognition. 

She does it again in Sasuke Retsuden, too.

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 114. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com/))

Sakura even develops her own unique sensory jutsu based on her perfect chakra control.

> Sasuke Retsuden, pg. 55. ([Source](https://narutoeigohonyaku.tumblr.com/))

While I certainly can't prove that Sakura is becoming a sensor, these few sources prove that she could develop it in realms like fanfiction and easily have it be justified.

## A place to excel: Elemental ninjutsu

> 4th Databook, Sakura’s entry. ([Source](https://kiyoitsukikage.tumblr.com/post/147508293854/anon-asked-sakuras-profile-so-here-it-is-by-the#tumblr_notes))

As it’s shown in the 4th databook, Sakura has four elemental releases by the war arc: Earth, Water, Yin, and Yang. While she’s almost never shown utilizing elemental ninjutsu, there’s some hints of it in canon.

> Ch. 253, where Sakura utilizes the Delicate Illness Extraction Technique.

While it’s not explicitly stated to utilize Water Release, Sakura’s poison extraction ninjutsu seems to use water as a medium, which means it could be based on some Water Release.

> Pg. 52, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view))

For those of you still in doubt, twitter user [ytamanotwt ](https://twitter.com/ytamanotwt/status/1172497767333122048?s=20)shows that the chakra Sakura uses alongside Sasuke is Katon, Fire Release. So, that’s another nature transformation for her arsenal!

> **Body Pathway Derangement**
> 
> (Ranshinshou)
> 
>   * Ninjutsu, A-rank, Supplementary, Close range
>   * User(s): Tsunade
> 

> 
> Disturbing body control by severing the pathways of [brain←→body] information flow!!
> 
> By transforming the chakra within one’s body and giving it the properties of electricity, one creates an electric field. By pouring this into the nervous system of one’s opponent, one deranges their body control! An extremely high-level technique, used as a Medical Ninjutsu. The human body is controlled with electrical signals from the brain, but a person who had those electrical signals cut off with this technique will become unable to make their body move as they want. Because she’s an expert in medical treatments, Tsunade was able to master this technique.
> 
> **An attack that severs the control threads with a flash of lightning!**
> 
> One’s own body moves in any way, except how one wants it to move…!? For the common shinobi, battle, not to mention even just walking, will become impossible.
> 
> As soon as strike of the hand lands, electricity is poured into the enemy’s nervous system, severing the signals!!

**\- Second Databook, Body Pathway Derangement entry. ([Scan](https://imgur.com/a/gXziH/layout/grid)) & ([Translation](https://narutoversity.wordpress.com/second-databook-jutsu-files/))**

> Naruto Wiki, Body Pathway Derangement entry. ([Source](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Body_Pathway_Derangement))

Although most might not class this as Lightning Release, not only is it, but Sakura’s also a user of it in the games. 

So, in addition to Earth, Water, Yin, and Yang, she also knows Fire and could be considered a Lightning Release user! 

## A place to excel: Shurikenjutsu & booby traps

While more traditional ninja proficiencies are often overlooked in favor of flashier ninjutsu as the series goes on, Sakura does excel in some that are interesting enough not to overlook.

> Ch. 49, where Sakura prevents Naruto from falling to his death by a kunai.

In fact, Sakura also has several shurikenjutsu that she utilizes in the games and movies as well:

  * [Blazing Shuriken Dance](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Blazing_Shuriken_Dance#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Ninja Art: Dance of the Snowy Cherry Blossom](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Ninja_Art:_Dance_of_the_Snowy_Cherry_Blossom#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Sakura Blizzard Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Blizzard_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Sakura Special Shuriken Throwing Technique](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Sakura_Special_Shuriken_Throwing_Technique#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)
  * [Wild Shuriken Dance](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Wild_Shuriken_Dance#_61763bcf88662ea8893a1cd5cd924679)



> Ch. 51, when Sakura sprang a trap on Team Dosu.

Even though setting traps is considered a fairly underwhelming talent for shinobi to have, combined with her intelligence, Sakura's proficiency with it could evolve beyond. Again, it's also a series of ninjutsu she possesses in the games known as the [Booby Trap](https://naruto.fandom.com/wiki/Booby_Trap#_38ef332e93fe50c5a2b15b13cc7e45b4). 

## A place to excel: Chakra-Enhanced Strength

Although it might seem somewhat contradictory, Sakura also has devised uses for CES that go beyond its original applications. 

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 122. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

As shown here, one of those areas Sakura improves upon is being able to use CES to break out of manacles. 

  
  


> Sakura Hiden, pg. 142-143. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

As shown here, not only does Sakura catch a Lightning Release jutsu with just CES, but she’s able to dispel it, too.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 153. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Not only does she take a hit from Kido’s chakra tails, but she reduces the damage by skillfully sending chakra throughout her body.

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 158-159. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

Amazingly of her, Sakura figures out how to stunt Kido’s regeneration factor, disguising it as her blows being ineffective despite how it proved not to be the case.

## A place to excel: Fuuinjutsu

While fuuinjutsu is something not commonly utilized in Naruto, considering the fact that Tsunade is Mito's descendant who was a genius with it, it stands to reason that Sakura might have learned fuuinjutsu precipitously before learning the S-ranked Strength of a Hundred Seal & Yin Seal: Release.

> Ch. 238, where Sakura is shown learning medical ninjutsu with what appears to be a fuuinjutsu. 

While it's only canon in the anime, Sakura also knows the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique that looks damnably similar to fuuinjutsu despite not being classed as such. 

> Episode 395, where Sakura performs the Healing Resuscitation Regeneration Technique on her own.

> Episode 103, where Sakura takes part in the Four-Corner Sealing Barrier fuuinjutsu.

The Four-Corner Sealing Barrier is another fuuinjutsu Sakura is shown knowing, a barrier-fuuinjutsu devised by Tsunade, demonstrating further fuuinjutsu ability. 

  


> Pg. 114, Sasuke Retsuden. ([Source](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1FUNTBab_cnJm85ZYntmH0BLtiTs0kC40/view))

By Sasuke Retsuden, Sakura again demonstrates ability with fuuinjutsu when she creates a unique Yin Seal (or what appears to be a type of Yin Seal) that's used to trap one of the antagonists. 

## A place to excel: A new medical frontier

> Sakura Hiden, pg. 22. ([Source](https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura's%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n21/mode/2up))

A common complaint among Sakura fans is the fact that she didn't excel beyond what Tsunade taught her. However, by Sakura Hiden, it shows that Sakura is likely pioneering mental health in the shinobi world, even if it's only demonstrated with the village's children. Yet, in the novel, it even goes on to spread to Sunagakure, impressed by their results in Konoha.

> Pg. 24 of Sakura Hiden where the success of the Konoha Children’s Mental Clinic created waves, enough that Sunagakure began taking interest in establishing their own therapy center. ([Source](https://href.li/?https://archive.org/details/manga_Naruto_Hiden_Series/Naruto%20Hiden%20Series%20-%20Volume%2003%20-%20Sakura%27s%20Story%20-%20Sakura%20Hiden%20-%20Shiren%2C%20Harukaze%20ni%20Nosete%20-%20Love%20Riding%20the%20Spring%20Breeze%20%5BVIZ%5D%5BCalibreV1DPC%5D/page/n23/mode/2up))

> Sakura Hiden, jacket novel summary. ([Source](https://jonaotaku7.tumblr.com/post/645571833076318208/%E6%98%A5%E9%87%8E%E3%82%B5%E3%82%AF%E3%83%A9narutosakuras-strory))

So, right here is another medical field Sakura could pioneer all on her own, with the blessing of canon, to boot.

## Closing Thoughts

While power-up AU’s like Mokuton and Slug Sage are amazing to explore in fanon, I think it’s also important to recognize what attributes Sakura has outside of her intelligence, chakra control, medical ninjutsu, and super strength. Through this, I hope this gives people some ideas as to what Sakura could be capable of in fanon!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Crossposted from [tumblr](https://chalabrun.tumblr.com/post/645572662663495680/sakura-places-to-excel-meta).


End file.
